User blog:Nova Spartan 038/What's up with that? Where did they come from?
Who are the people from RvB? Where do they come from? Church was a man that made an AI copy of himself that made the Church we all know today. Caboose? Born on a moon, I think, and mistook the army for school. So far, I think Grif, Sister, and Church have the most hammered-out pasts, and that's not saying much for the first two. I'll make this short and sweet: Should we start to see more of the RvB members' pasts? I have some ideas, myself, but I'm willing to listen to some other ideas, provided someone deems this page important enough to read. Just to keep you interested, here's one I made for Sarge: Sarge- Born and raised in Moscow, Iowa. He always wanted to help people as a child. He might have even made a shrink-ray-device-thingy-object once. Maybe. But all that changed when a man who claimed to be his Uncle abused him with a blue garden hose, an event which left Sarge world-weary and filled with hatred of the color blue. Eventually, he got his first computer and could not think of any decent passwords, instead using the simple word: password. This led to a long string of weak passwords, keywords, and access codes. In high school, Sarge was tormented by other students. He got in many fights, notably one where he beat up a student with a sack of dirt, leading to him commonly using the insult name: Dirtbag. Later, he took up shooting sports and became fond of the shotgun. He loved that shotgun more than anything else, and had it with him at all times, even during school... which got him into more trouble, like when he used the butt of the weapon to beat up a student named Gruf. Oddly enough, Sarge would come to know a man later in his life by the name of Grif. This led to a complicated relationship, and the fact that Grif was lazy and annoying didn't help it. After graduating with honors from high school, shocking many of his teachers, Sarge took some college classes, working as a livestock judge for several years, practicing judgmentality, before going to Microsoft, where his manager ultimately deemed him unfit when Sarge failed to write a speech as specifically told to do so. He also attended nursing assistant's school, honing many skills ranging from mechanics to some rudimentary biology. Eventually, Sarge joined the army and rose to Staff Sergeant rapidly. Keeping his trusty old shotgun with him at all times, he inspired discipline among the troops he commanded. He learned straight from a soon-to-be-legendary Sergeant Johnson, who would later help save humanity from the aliens that invaded. Sarge was next in line to sip out and fight said aliens, but when a major militry planet fell, the United Nations Space Command, or UNSC, needed to secure its further-flung territories, just in case. They screened soldiers for any kind of qualities, eventually settling on low test scores, as most "good" soldiers were fighting the good fight. The only two armies the UNSC had left were Red and Blue. Sarge, still despising the color blue, joined Red with pride. When Project: Freelancer began proving itself better suited for military operations, the UNSC let Red and Blue to a fake war between each other. They used outposts like Blood Gulch and Sidewinder to train their Freelancer Agents. In Blood Gulch, Sarge met the drafted and lazy Private Dexter Grif, the emotionally vulnerable Private Richard "Dick" Simmons, and a robot kit gathering dust on the shelf. Sarge later assembled the robot kit into a robot he named Lopez, after his default brown armor plating. Admittedly, a little racist. Oddly enough, a damaged speech unit would soon render Lopez's speech settings permanently set to Spanish. But then, the UNSC assigned a Blue Team to Blood Gulch, under the command of a Captain Butch Flowers. Sarge finally set sights on his ultimate goals: Stay Red, Kill Blues, and Die. So far, he's accomplished one of those. Private Simmons felt that Sarge was the father figure he always wanted, and began kissing up to him excessively. Sarge, however, didn't mind. Grif, being lazy and fat and unhygenic, normally pushed Sarge to the breaking point. And the arrival of Private Franklin D. Donut added that awkward but acceptable guy into the ranks. In short, Sarge is awesome, hates blues, hates Grif more, and the rest is RvB history. So, what do you guys think? I have more for characters like Doc, Caboose, and Church, but I want to see if these were worthy of consideration. And if not, by some freak chance, being wanted for this wiki, then by the community on a fan fiction site or something. Anyway, just read, enjoy, and please don't delete it for being irrelevant! Category:Blog posts